


Sometimes Is Never Enough

by weekendoffender



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Puck is a troubled boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> One mention of self-harm.

Sometimes he yells at you. Screams at you until he's red in the face and breathless. He points at your chest, calling you 'faggot', 'slut' and 'worthless'. He punches walls and throws things across the room. He terrifies you. Scares you so badly that you press yourself into the couch cushions and feel your fingers tremble in your fists, teeth rattling in your head.

Sometimes he yells at himself, screams at himself until he's red in the face and breathless. He points at his chest, calling himself 'faggot, 'slut' and 'worthless'. He punches himself and throws his wrists across doorframes. He terrifies you. Scares you so baldy that you press yourself into the couch cushions and feel your fingers tremble in your fists, teeth rattling in your head.

Sometimes he collapses. A small quivering body that resembles a baby in most ways. He wails and cries, the sounds muffled by the arm he has covering his face. Sometimes you drag him to bed.

Sometimes Noah Puckerman a troubled boy.

One time Puck's uncle spoke to him. Told him that his father had asked about his son. Was told that he was dating someone. A boy, you. Puck's uncle then spent the next 20 minutes telling him what his father thought about his son and his boyfriend. Although you were trying not to listen through the thin bedroom walls, you did hear 3 words. Faggot. Slut. Worthless.

Sometimes telling Noah Puckerman everything is a bad idea.

You enjoy Sunday afternoons. You enjoy lying in Puck's bed, your head on his chest and an arm over his waist. Sometimes you dip your hands under his waistband. Sometimes you make love all afternoon. Sometimes you fuck for 10 minutes. Sometimes you just lay and look out the window, murmuring confessions to each other until you fall asleep.

Sometimes you think of leaving Puck.  
Sometimes you think of killing his father.  
Sometimes you think what if?

Sometimes he asks if you'll ever leave him.  
Sometimes he asks you why.  
Sometimes you laugh. Sometimes you cry.  
Every time you look him in the eye.   
Every time you say "no".


End file.
